kingdom_thrfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Kingdom THR Season 1
Era uma vez, uma era da Idade Média do Século V em diante, onde Reinos que são localizados em partes diferentes nesse mundo onde você luta pela sua vida ou você morre, guerras são tomadas os olhos ambiciosos de outros reinos, reinos onde soldados podem a qualquer custo fazer o que quiser de seu corpo um objeto, crianças que saem do colo de seus pais para se tornar um soldado para manter a sua família para ter o que comer, sua liberdade é trancafiada numa gaiola e pessoas que nem todas pode se confiar porque a qualquer custo ela pode te matar ou até mesmo lhe usar. Primeiro, tudo começa num reino distante, cujo nome este é chamado Reino Ghumidir, onde lá um homem nomeado Jhon Couthon, junto ao seu irmão Yuan Xing, lutaram contra os Vagantes Brancos e venceram, depois de um 1 ano, eles viveram em paz esposados, Jhon teve 2 filhos e Yuan 3, embora não soubessem, uma nova guerra se iniciou, um homem chamado Phedry veio pessoalmente ao Reino de Ghumidir e atacou a família Xing e Couthon. O começo de tudo. Yuan: Não toque nos meus filhos! Jhon: *observa e só vê o Ron, depois dá-se de ombros* Phedry: Não? *pega Juan e corta um pouco o rosto dele* Juan: AAAARGH!! *sangrando* Yuan: NÃO TOQUE NO MEU FILHO!!! *vai pra cima de Phedry* Phedry: !!! *joga Juan no chão e desvia de Yuan* Afaste ele do seu filho! Asiático: *pega Yuan e joga para longe de Juan* Lucas: ... Urg... *acordando ferido* Phedry: *chuta a cara de Lucas que o desmaia na hora* Lucca: Caralho Phedry, dá um tempo. Já está demais, você já está conseguindo o que seu pai queria! Phedry: .... (Meu pai quer que eu mate eles...) *se mantém calado* (Eu não quero matá-los....porém...) Lucca: *minha águia vinha até mim* Já chega disso... Phedry: Qual o seu problema Lucca?! Lucca: Nenhum.... Phedry: Então!!! Continue aqui e ajude em algo!!! Lucca: Eu levei uma facada na barriga...dá um tempo... Phedry: *suspira* Yuan: *agarra Phedry com toda a força que ele tem e quebra o braço de Phedry e logo depois enforca Phedry até ele desmaiar* Lucca: Merda! *socava Yuan e derrubava ele* Yuan: *cai no chão* Merda!!! Não toquem nos meus filhos!!! Jhon: ... ??: *chutando a porta* Lucca: *eu olhava ele tentando abrir e segurava a porta* Você nao vai entrar filho da mãe!!! ??: Ai ai...ás vezes ser um guerreiro consegue ser bem irritante.*dá uma ombrada na porta e faz Lucca ser lançado pra uma distância não muito longe* Lucca: !!! *sendo lançado* Este entrava. Era um rapaz de cabelos pretos, aparentemente bonito, com roupas apertadas aparece na porta para socorrer a família real. Alya: WALLACE!! *sorrir* Jhon: !!! Wallace, solta a gente agora! Wallace: *desembainha a espada* Phedry: *acorda* ...! Asiáticos: *vão pra cima de Wallace o atacar* Wallace: É hora do show p*rra! *dá um salto e corta o braço de um asiático, depois ao chegar no chão chuta o estômago de outro* Asiaticos: *levam os golpes* Lucca: *minha águia atacava Wallace, eu vou até ele e soco a cara de Wallace* Ron: *sentindo muita dor* Wallace: *segura o punho de Lucca e gira o seu braço, fazendo ele ficar de costas pra ele* Idiota...*chuta as costas de Lucca, fazendo ele cair no chão* Agora fica parado! *aponta a espada pra ele* Alya: Joga uma faca pra mim Wallace!! *sorrindo* Lucca: O ditado: Tranque na traseira" *minha águia atacava Wallace e eu chutava ele* Wallace: *dá um rolamento pra trás e puxa uma adaga do bolso, lançando para Alya* Mata a p*rra dessa águia! Lucca: VÁ! A águia fugia imediatamente quando viu a ameaçando de morte. Wallace: IDIOTA, AGORA VOCÊ FICOU SEM DEFESA! *parte pra cima de Lucca, dando um soco em seu estômago e uma cotovelada em sua nuca* Alya pega a adaga e se solta e logo depois corta as cordas, solta Ron e vou até Yuan e soltava ele e depois soltava, Jhon e logo corria e quando ia soltar Hua Lin, Phedry pega Alya e pega a adaga da mão dela e bota na garganta de Alya. Phedry: Se vocês não recuarem, eu mato a garota! Lucca: *imobilizo Wallace* NÃO SE MEXAM!! Wallace: Nada mal...(Tolo.) Lucca: (Idiotas) *ameaçava matar Wallace e ele não conseguia se mexer* Alya: ... *olha pro Ron* Ron: *faz uma cara que vai ajudar porém quando ia se mexer, a costa dele dói muito e ele cai no chão de novo* AAAAAHH!!! Wallace: (Eu tenho minha ultima cartada.) *dá um pisão no pé de Lucca e se abaixa, dando um rolamento pra frente* Alya: ! *olha pro wallace* Phedry: *aperta a faca fazendo cortar um pouco do pescoço de Alya* Alya: !!! *começa a chorar* Lucca: *chutava Wallace enquanto rolava e pegava o braço dele ameaçando quebrar subindo um pouco* Wallace: (Merda...) Lucca: Se mexerem, os 2 morrem, ela e ele....*pegava uma faca ainda segurava o braço dele e aproximava a faca com minha outra mão do pescoço de Wallace* Wallace: (Tenho que pensar em algo, não vou permitir que vermes como esses causem mal a Alya.) Ron: ... Juan: *olhando pra Alya, levanta e vai até o Phedry* Deixa ela!! *soca a cara dele* Phedry: *soltando Alya* Alya: *caindo no chão, se levanta e corre até o Wallace* Phedry: *puxa o punhal e enfia na barriga de Juan e logo soca a cara dele com o braço bom* Juan: AAH!!! *cai no chão e se contorce tocando na barriga* Alya: *fica desesperada* Lucca: *subia um pouco o braço de Wallace fazendo ele ficar com dor* Wallace: ! *aperta os olhos* Alya: *ia enfiar a faca no peito de Lucca* Deixa ele!! *range os dentes* Lucca: ARGH!! *pegava Alya pelo braço armado e dava um golpe na nuca dela e a faca que estava na minha mão metia no ombro de Wallace e chutava a coxa dele* Alya: ... Wallace: ARGH! BASTARDO! *pega a espada no chão e começa a dar golpes de espada, mesmo com a dor* Yuan: *olhando para a situação, olhando para o lado, vai a espada e pega a e corta o Phedry de lado* Phedry: *leva o corte e cai no chão* Aaaaaaaah!!! Yuan: FILHO!!! *socorre o Juan* Juan: Ai pai...tá doendo... Lucas: *desmaiado* Lucca: *segurava a mão de Wallace e dava uma cabeçada nele e pegava sua espada, eu derrubava ele e metia a espada perto do ombro dele e socava fazendo ele desmaiar aos poucos* Wallace: ... (Eu não posso desmaiar aqui...) Lucca: *na direção da cabeça de Wallace dando um soco* Wallace: (Merda...) Yuan: *antes que fosse dar o soco, enfia a espada nas costas de Lucca e sai pela barriga* Fica quieto aí! Wallace: *caindo de costas e tirando a faca do ombro, pondo a mão na ferida* Droga...urg... *ficando tonto quase perdendo a consciência* Lucca: ARGH!! *sangrava por trás e pela frente* Yuan: *tira a espada de dentro de Lucca e vai até Wallace* Hey Wallace...você tá legal?...*dando uns tapinhas no rosto dele para ele voltar a si* Wallace: *enquanto tonteado estava delirando um pouco* (Mulheres, bebida...) *acordava de uma vez* ...H-hã...? Lucca: M---*eu cuspia sangue enquanto no chão* ...erda... Yuan: Wallace! Vou deixar eles bem amarrados, eu cuido daqui! Chame um médico para o meus filhos!! Wallace: Argh...*levanta devaga, guardando a espada e pondo a mão na feridar* Eu...vou atrás...da mãe do Green...volto logo, ela pode curar eles... Yuan: Leve ele por favor! E deixe os asiáticos presos! Wallace: *coloca Ron no braço bom e sai correndo* Lucca: *fechando os olhos devagar* ... Wallace: Espera...garoto errado! *põe Ron no chão e coloca Juan no braço bom* Juan: ...Wallace... Ron: *sentindo muita dor* ...Argh minhas costas... Wallace: Cala a boca e deixa eu resolver isso.*sai correndo com difículdade* Não se esforce... Ron: ...Minhas costas dói... *se arrastando com as costas sangrando pelo corte e pega no pé de Jhon* Papai... Jhon: *coloca Ron na costa e vai atrás de Wallace* Os Green Proudmore. Momentos depois, Wallace chega finalmente a porta de uma humilde casa, onde residiam três pessoas, no entanto, só duas pessoas estavam lá, uma mulher de cabelos brancos e de grandes chifres, duros como de alce, um maior que o outro e possuía um par de orelhas um pouco maiores e meio triângulares e um garoto de cabelos castanhos que possuía uns olhos amarelados e um manto apertado ao peito e calças apertadas. Wallace: *abrindo a porta da casa* ??: Senhor Crow?! ???: O que está...oh meu Deus! Juan: ... *sentindo muita dor* ??: Esse moleque...tá, mas eu sou bom, então eu ajudo a curar ele, vou pegar o grimório do meu pai. ???: Não dá tempo, Wallace, ponha ele na mesa! Wallace: *põe Juan na mesa* ???: *se aproxima de Juan e uma aura verde emana de suas mãos, curando ele aos poucos* Juan: ...Urg... *cara de dor* ???: *após alguns minutos, cura Juan completamente* Pronto... ??: Se sente melhor, Don Juan? *dá uma risada e cruza os braços* Juan: *abre os olhos e olha pra ??? e fica vermelho* ...O que? ???: *sorri pra ele* Que bom que melhorou. Gary - Então,tá melhor mesmo ? Juan: ...Você me curou?... *ignora ??* Jhon: *chega logo depois e dá o Ron pra ele* Por favor, ajude-o. ???: Pelo visto você conhece o meu filho. Ele é seu amigo Gary? Gary: Tá mais pra rival de briga. ???: Você briga?! Gary: Errr. Tem mais um pra curar ali ó. *aponta pra Ron* Wallace: *põe Ron na mesa* ???: *começa a curar ele* Juan: *sai da cama e empurra Gary do caminho* Juan não parava de olhar para a moça. ???: *passa a mão pelo cabelo* Pelo menos não empurre meu filho, ele até pensou em te curar viu? *curando Ron* Juan: *se toca e ver o Gary* Ele é seu filho?! *se afasta de Gary* Gary: Aham, sou sim. Juan: Nossa... *vai até Wallace e sorrir pra ele* obrigado. Gary: Ô Agradece a minha mãe também! Wallace: De nada, Juan e calma Green... Gary: De boas. Juan: Eu já agradeci ^^ eu acho... Gary: Hm, okay. Juan: *olha pro Gary e o encara* Gary: *dá um sorrisinho irônico* Juan: ¬¬ Gary: Vai continuar sendo um otário? Tentei até te ajudar. Hehehe! Juan: Hunf! O Lucas *vira pro Wallace* ele tá bem? Ron: ....Minha costa dói...*começa a amenizar a dor* Ai...ai...ai... ???: *sorri pra ele* Calma... Ron: *sorrir chorando* ???: *Cura ele por completo depois de alguns minutos* Ron: ...Melhorou... ???: Ótimo. *pisca o olho direito e faz um cafuné nele, se afastando dele e se aproximando de Gary* Ron: *sorrir* Q-qual o seu nome? Lilian: Sou Lilian Proudmore ^^ Ron: Sou Ron Couthon ^^ Lilian: Prazer! ^^ Gary: Bem, agora que estão curados querem algo pra comer? Ron: *levanta* Eu aceito! Gary: Heh. Depois de um tempo eles voltam e o lugar para onde os ladrões levam suas lições, Phedry e Lucca estão amarrados. Phedry: ... *quieto e sentindo muita dor mesmo* Jhon: Esses malucos atacaram nosso reino! mataram pessoas amigas! Tentaram matar o filho do Yuan e o meu filho também! Q que devemos fazer?! Pessoas: MATA-LOS!!! Yuan: SIM!! *grita segurando fortemente a espada* Adeus! *coloca a espada na área do pescoço do Phedry* Phedry: *começa a chorar* Yuan: *corta a cabeça de Phedry* A cabeça de Phedry rola pelo chão. Jhon: MOR--- *leva uma flechada na costa que atravessa o peito dele* !!...... *cai no chão* Yuan: !!! Puta merda!!! *vai até o Jhon* Jhon! Alya: !!! *vai até o Yuan* Papai! Edge: *estava na ponta de uma torre, olhando para o estado do lugar* Alya: *abraça ele chorando* Vários soldados de Sandor entram no local. Pessoas: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Soldados de Sandor: *vão matando todas as pessoas de lá* Alya: Não por favor! *gritando* Yuan: *pega Alya e sorri para ela*...Fuja daqui...pegue a espada que você tem que escondia de mim...e fuja... Alya: *começa a chorar, abraçando fortemente Yuan* (Papai...eu te amo...) ...*pega a espada e sai correndo* Yuan: *fica no local segurando o corpo morto de Jhon* Edge: Os frutos da guerra...tudo resulta em perdição... *vira o rosto, olhando para o céu* Julliet: *para ao lado de Edge* Uma pena ele era tão bonito...ele amava você sabia? *olha pra Edge* Edge: *ainda ignorava tudo o que ela dizia, então voltava a olhar para baixo* A morte do rei Jhon e a separação dos filhos dos irmãos. Enquanto isso, Wallace e Garrett estavam andando conversando. Wallace: Tem que deixar de ter esse jeito marrento Gary. Gary: Eu cresci sem meu pai e ninguém nunca ajudou nem a mim nem a minha mãe, e você quer que eu seja bom? Wallace: ...É. Gary: *se segura para não rir* AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA...Idiota... Wallace: *ouvindo gritos de pessoas* Espera...o que é aquela multidão lá na frente?! *sai correndo* Gary: Wait! *segue ele* Ron e Juan: *vão atrás deles* Pessoas: Nosso rei está morto! Wallace: Não pode ser... Gary: ... *olha pra baixo* Wallace: *empurra as pessoas e vai até Jhon* Meu rei...não!... Gary: *segue Wallace e põe a mão em seu ombro* Wallace: *começa a chorar* Eu não consegui proteger o rei daqui...eu sou um inútil... Ron: *ao chegar lá, ao ver seu pai começa a chorar* Edge: A missão foi concluída. *salta da torre e cai do outro lado do castelo, onde não haviam pessoas então vai correndo de volta para seu reino* Julliet: *vai atrás de Edge* Ron: *chorando muito, é segurado por um homem misterioso durante a multidão e é levado para um lugar* Yuan: *sem perceber* ...Wallace...preciso que leve meu filho Juan para ficar salvo...e quero que proteja minha filha... *aponta para o caminho* ela foi por ali... Juan: *amedontrado* Wallace: *fica imóvel, como se não estivesse ouvindo* Gary: Senhor Crow? Yuan: ...Faça o que eu pedi... *sorri pro Wallace* Wallace: *aperta os punhos e levanta, levando Gary junto com ele* Gary: Tá esperando o que? Um convite formal? Vem logo! *olha para Juan* Juan: *vai atrás de Gary e ia segurar a mão de Ron porém não o percebe* ... *lacrimeja* Foi mal cara...*sai correndo atrás de Gary* Gary: Olha, agora que o rei foi morto, eu sugiro que você e sua irmã se escondam em algum lugar! Wallace: Tipo a casa da sua mãe? Gary: Não, a sua casa. Wallace: Ele é jovem demais pra saber o que tem lá dentro. Juan: *fica triste* ....Minha irmã...eu tenho que achar a Hua Lin!...*lacrimejando* E o Lucas também!!...Eles sabem se cuidar...então vamos sair daqui. Wallace: Não chore. Homens de verdade não devem chorar. Gary: (Car*i) Juan: *limpa o rosto* Eu tenho que abandonar minha família...chorar faz alguém mais forte...o papai me falava isso... Gary: Não abandone sua família. Eu nem tenho pai e olha que eu acho que ele faz falta. Juan: Bem que eu queria...porém...temos que fugir! Eu vou achar a Alya! *sai correndo* Wallace: *sai correndo atrás dele* Gary: *faz o mesmo* Enquanto isso no outro lado. Ron: *é jogado na grama* Homem: Que garoto interessante, filho do Jhon né? Ron: *chorando* Por favor me deixe em paz... Homem: ...Deixar em paz? Eu te salvei seu ingrato. *pega o Ron e o levanta* Desculpa por você ter ralado sua perna. Ron: ... Homem: Antes, precisamos deixar você mais macho... *pega Ron no colo e vai até ele e pega uma faca e corta o cabelo dele na parte de trás deixando bem curto e pega uma lama a passa por baixo do olho dele* Ron: Pra que isso?! *com medo* Homem: Você precisa ficar a salvo ué. Ron: Mas pra que cortar meu cabelo?! Eu sou um garoto! Homem: Eu sei disto...porém eles tem algo contra garotos com cabelos grandes. Ron: ... Homem: *levanta o Ron e faz ele ficar em uma posição adequada* Peito pra fora barriga pra dentro e cara de mal! Agora vem! *andando* Ron: *vai atrás do homem* Qual o seu nome? Tyrion: Tyrion.. Ron: Tyrion... O massacre doentio. E no castelo onde Hua Lin estava, ela acorda e vê Lucas preso do lado dela que estava todo machucado. Hua Lin: Lucas....... Lucas: Aiaaiai...isso dói pra caramba... *tenta mexer o braço mais não tem força o suficiente* Hua Lin: ....Coitado...o que fizeram com você?! *percebe que não tá nem um pouco machucada* Eles só machucaram você... Lucas: Pra mim tá ótimo...me machucar é melhor do que ver outras pessoas sofrendo...é melhor arracarem meu braço do que tentarem te bater... Hua Lin: *sorri* Você é um amorzinho Lucas....eu vou tentar...me soltar...para te ajudar... *tentando se soltar porém não tem muita força* Soldados: *entram no lugar* ...Humph...acordaram não é? Garoto Soldado: Hum... *olha para Hua Lin* ...já menstruou? Hua Lin: !!! Na...não! Garoto Soldado: Ótimo....assim que menstruar, vou te pôr um filho! Soldados, levem ela para o meu castelo! Hua Lin: NÃO!!! NÃO NÃO! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *é levada por 2 soldados* Garoto Soldado: *vai até lucas e toca no rosto dele* ...O que tem a falar? Lucas: HEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY PORRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA SAI DESGRAÇA VOCÊS DEVIAM ESTAR PROTEJENDO ESSA BAGAÇA!! Garoto Soldado: ...Não tem nada a falar sobre a princesa? Lucas: SOLTEM ELA CARALHO!!! Garoto Soldado: *retira a armadura e retira o capacete* E revela ser um garoto loiro e bonito. Lucas: Hum, se tirou o capacete, porque deve ser amigo. Alberty: Eu sou Alberty, o Reino Sandor agora irá comandar esse lugar e a Hua Lin será a minha escrava sexual e você vai ser meu cachorro! Hahahahahahaha!! Lucas: Deixa pra lá *chuta as bola do maluco* Alberty: Argh!! Torturem mais um pouco ele! Soldados! Os Soldados vão até o Lucas e começam a espancá-lo. Lucas: *Urg argh!! Prefiro cair numa poça de merda do que encostar em você! ARGH!!! Tô nem aí, podem me bater a vontade! Alberty: O termo cachorro que eu digo é escravo e quando erra algo leva porrada, não em termo sexo gay! Alias, eu só curto garotas então, abaixem as calças do garoto! Lucas: Hahahahaha!! Soldado de Sandor: *retira a calça de Lucas* A parte íntima de Lucas fica exposta. Alberty: Corte o pênis dele! Lucas: Já previa isso, por isso botei run nas na minhas calças. Soldado de Sandor: *pega uma espada e bota no pênis do Lucas prestes a cortar* Alberty: E aí? Lucas: Cortem meu braço mas não cortem meu negócio porra!! Alberty: Se acalmem soldados! Soldado de Sandor: *parando* Alberty: Se você prometer me servir e ser um dos meus soldadinhos principais, eu polpo o seu pintinhu minúsculo. Lucas: Tá tá, pra sua informação você não pode falar se ainda não viu, só parem de ficar me assediando, sou homem caramba! Alberty: *olhando para o penis do Lucas* Parece uma formiga. Lucas: Cara, tô nem aí ¬_¬ Alberty: Você se masturba como? Com o dedinho? HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Cortem! Lucas: Hahaahahahahhahahahahahahaha!! *inclina o corpo dele pros lados* T__T Alberty: VAI FAZER O QUE EU PEDI OU NÃO? *fala de forma grossa* Lucas: VOU!! Não vou precisar falar duas vezes...senhor .... (Se aproveita dos guardas, desgraçado.) Alberty: Ótimo, soltem ele e dêem um banho nele e a melhor roupa que temos daqui...e... *olha para um guarda* leva aquela gata pro meu quarto real! Ela vai perder a virgindade. *sai da sala* Lucas: (Maldito) Depois de um tempo, Lucas é deixado na banheira de água, ele pode pensar um pouco no que iria fazer e ele lembra do seu melhor amigo. Lucas: Aaaii que droga. Soldado 1: Está pensando no seu amigo não? Lucas: Sim. Porque ele nunca tá nos lugares certos. Soldado 2: Não fique tão triste, depois seu pau cresce Hahahahahahah! Soldado 1: Bem, ele foi executado. Lucas: Não cheguei nem a fase da adolescencia direito caras hahahhahaha. Soldado 2: *sorri e logo vai até o Lucas* Gostei de você garoto. Lucas: Se for pra me ajudar pode ficar, mas se for pra me assediar, vou sai daqui voando. Soldado 2: '-' Assediar? Tá louco?! Eu tenho cara de mulher? Lucas: Graças a Deus você é homem homem mesmo ahahhahahahahahahahaa Soldado 2: Uma coisa...o Rei Alberty é um saco, ele é apenas uma criança que acha que manda em algo. Preciso que você atraia a atenção dele, aí eu posso ajudar a Hua Lin fugir e depois eu volto e te ajudo. Lucas: Valeu maluco. Vem cá, só entre nós...o nome da doença dele é ABUSO DE PODER! Soldado 2: Agora deixe de brincadeiras e leve isso a sério. Lucas: Tá Soldado 2: Preciso que faça isso mesmo e o filho da rainha não gosta de palhaçadas. Lucas: Falou com o único rei da palhaçada existente. Soldado 2: Bom...*começa a falar feliz* Seu cabelo tá grande! Tá na hora de cortar! Lucas: Corta aí, coçar pra cacete minha cabeça, espera aí *se joga de cabeça da banheira* Soldado 2: Que isso garoto?! Quando ia rir, Alberty entra no lugar. Alberty: ?! O que estão fazendo aí? Linfity: Esse é o seu cachorro? Alberty: Isso. Lucas: Pronto, voltei ao normal. Alberty: Ele é uma criança porém é inteligente, pelo o que deu a entender então. *puxa o Lucas pelo cabelo pra fora da banheira* Vai agora vestir uma roupa! Lucas: Ai ai ai!! Tá! Alberty: Depois vai com a mamãe! *aponta para Linfity* Ela! E você! *soca a cara do Soldado 2* Vá agora dá uma roupa para esse cachorro! Soldado2: O-ok *vai atrás de Lucas* Depois de um tempo, Alberty tá sentado ao trono. Alberty: *sentado no trono* Lucas! *começa a bater palma para ele vir* Eu quero um copo de água! Hey cachorro! Eles trazem um copo d'água e Lucas é jogado no local. Lucas: ARGH!! *cai no chão, olha para o Alberty e olha para o lado* Alberty: Lucas *faz barulho para atrair cachorro* Lucas: ¬¬ *levanta e tenta ir embora* Alberty: Epa epa epa epa! Soldados de Sandor: *pegava Lucas e imobilizava ele e levava ele até Alberty* Sirva ele agora cuzão! Lucas: Ai... *olha com raiva para Alberty* Alberty: Segura ele por mais tempo! *dá 5 tapas na cara do Lucas* Lucas: *vira a cara a cada tapa* Alberty: *pega o Lucas pelo cabelo e o joga no chão de quatro e o prende* Obrigado, podem ficar de guarda. *pega uma das tochas* Lucas: O que vai fazer comigo?! Você não vai fazer o que eu tô pensando né?! Alberty: *bate com toda a força com um pedaço de pau queimado na bunda de Lucas* Lucas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *grita* Alberty continua a fazer isso e por último deixa o pedaço de pau ainda quente em cima das costas de Lucas. Lucas: AAAAH! PARA POR FAVOR! MERDA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Alberty: Não...isso é para um cachorro como você ficar me obedecendo. E se fizer isso mais uma vez, eu vou dar você pelado para todos os soldados de forma de punição! Nem queira saber o que vão fazer com você. Lucas: *fica amedrontado e fechava os olhos* Alberty: *solta Lucas* Lucas: *aproveita pega o pedaço de pau e tenta tacar na cara de Alberty, porém os soldados o impede* !!!! *sentindo muita dor* AAAAAAAAARGH DROGA!!! Alberty: Você não fez isso......você não fez isso hahahahaha *pega Lucas e retira toda a roupa dele* Lucas: NÃO! NÃO!!! POR FAVOR! NÃO! EU SOU SÓ UMA CRIANÇA! NÃO FAZ ISSO COMIGO!!!!!! Soldados de Guarda: *olhavam assustados* Soldado 1: Alberty, por favor, eu sei que você que manda, mas não faça isso... Alberty: *olha para o Soldado 1* Soldado 1: Por favor... Alberty: *olha para Lucas e segura a mão dele com força e vai até a arquibancada de soldados* Lucas: Não! Alberty: EI! ESTÃO VENDO ESSE GAROTO NÉ? TORTUREM ELE DA PIOR FORMA!! VALE TAMBÉM O LADO SEXUAL! NÃO LIGUEM, ISSO É PUNIÇÃO! ENTÃO NINGUÉM XINGA NINGUÉM DE GAY, ISSO É UMA PUNIÇÃO! *joga o Lucas lá pros soldados* Lucas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! Os soldados começam a violar Lucas da pior maneira possível e Alberty fecha a porta para não ver e deixa Lucas sendo torturado. Alberty: Ele tava merecendo mesmo. *vai até o trono e se senta e se aconchega* Nunca mais! Nunca mais lutem contra o que eu pedi pois isso pode acontecer com você! Dava para ouvir Lucas gritando de dor e gemendo também do local de onde eles estão. Soldado 1: Okay......*voltava de guarda* (Meu deus...) Alberty: Humph. *sorrir e fica aconchegado no trono* Enquanto isso Linfity chega a caminho do reino a cavalo. Linfity: *chegando com o seu guarda costa e entra no reino* Olá meu filho. *vai até ele* Alberty: Oi mãe, pode ir descansar! Lá no quarto próximo daqui! Primeira porta! Linfity: Obrigada filho. *vai indo para fora e olha para o ???* Vem! *eles dois vão juntos e ela fecha a porta* Depois de um longo tempo. Alberty: Tudo bem! Podem deixar o garoto agora! *fala para todos os soldados ouvirem* Tragam ele para mim agora! Só um de vocês! Soldado: SIM SENHOR! O soldado vai até o local depois de um tempo e trás Lucas, ele o joga no chão todo sujo de semem, a parte de trás dele estava ensanguentada de tanto que ele foi penetrado e um olho dele não abria e um braço estava quebrado, estava aparentemente acabado. Lucas: ... Alberty: Isso vai fazer ele me obedecer! Pode descer soldado! Soldado: Sim senhor! *abre a porta, e fecha a porta* Lucas: *fica jogado no chão naquela forma* Alberty: *se senta no trono* Lucas: *sofrendo ainda e começa a chorar* Alberty: Para de chorar cachorro! Lucca: *voltava para a guarda junto com minha águia* Lucca havia sido trago por Linfity pois depois de perder a vida na invasão á Ghumidir, magos ressucitaram sua alma. Alberty: Sua aguia é bonita Lucca. Lucca: Valeu... Alberty: Eu queria que você tortura-se mais um pouco o Lucas. *sorri* Lucas: !!!!!! Lucca: Por quê? Alberty: Eu quero ver ele torturado de perto... Lucca: Eu tenho mesmo? Eu não quero te desrespeitar mas senhor, ele já está todo machucado.....não precisa de mais..... Alberty: Machuque mais, é uma ordem! Lucca: Ok.....*abaixava a cabeça e machucava ele o espancando* Lucas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Para!!! Aaaaaaaaaah!!! *chora muito* Lucca: *pegava o cabelo dele e metia seu corpo na parede de olhos fechados, fazendo Lucas desmaiar e eu olhava ele todo sangrando no chão* M-Me desculpe......*minha águia ia para meu ombro novamente* .... Lucas: *desmaiado* ... Alberty: Obrigado, ele agora vai ser um objeto para mim, não será mais cachorro. Lucca: Ele tem quantos anos? Alberty: Uns 11 anos. Lucca: Ele é bem novo para desafiar a morte em batalhas. Alberty: Porém não deixa de ser um objeto Lucca, traz ele pra cá deitado na minha frente. Lucca: *fazia o que Alberty mandou* Alberty: *botava os pés na costa de Lucas* Lucca: *observava* Alberty: O meu pé ta bem aconchegado agora. Lucas: ... *desmaiado e com ferimentos graves no corpo, chegava o sangue sair mais devido á feridas abertas* Lucca: Posso pegar uma água senhor? Aberty: Claro senhor Lucca...eu vou mandar umas putas para o seu quarto para você aproveitar! Como recompensa pela sua lealdade e vão ser as que você mais fica excitado ao vê-las hahahaha :v Lucca: Hahahahahahahha. *ia pegar uma água bebia e voltava* Quando Lucca finalmente volta, ele vê um monte de puta pegando no corpo do rei e ele se aproveitando. Alberty: Ei, 5 de vocês...aaa... *gosta do que elas estão fazendo e fala de forma estranha* vão lá com aquele ali que acabou de chegar e façam o show...fur...vocês são umas delicias... *sorrir* Lucca: Tá né....*ia para meu quarto* Elas seguem ele. Lucca: *eu entrava e elas também entravam e eu ficava super excitado* Elas começavam á se relacionar com ele, tendo um momento muito íntimo. Depois de um tempo, Lucca volta na sala e vê que o príncipe não está la, só o Lucas jogado no chão. Lucas: ... Lucca: *olhava o garoto com um olhar meio indeciso sobre algo* Lucas: Ju.......an....... ai... dro......ga.... Lucca: *olhava ele ainda* Lucas: S....eu....idi.....o.....ta...eu....ju.....ro.....que.....se.....eu.....est......ives.......se no seu......lu......gar...te...ri....a.....vol.......ta......do pra te.....bus......car...e você não fez o mesmo........a......go.....ra...eu to todo....... fudi........do...que......brado... *chora alto* Lucca: (Isso vai me custar caro...) *ia até o garoto e pegava ele pela as costas e minha águia segurava pela gola de trás da camisa e começava a voar e eu segurava ele* Cale a boca Lucas.........Águia! Vamos fugir daqui! *minha águia nos levava para longe do reino* Lucas: !!!......O.......que?.... Lucca: Cala a boca. Vamos embora, eu vou cuidar de você daqui a pouco. Lucas: ... Quando Lucca entra no castelo novamente. Alberty: Aonde estava? *fala em um tom grosso enquanto estava sentado no trono* Lucca: Eu saí um pouco para pegar um ar. Mudando de assunto aonde está aquela garota? Alberty: Cade? O meu cachorro? Lucca: Que cachorro? Alberty: *levantando* O GAROTO! Lucca: Eu não sei.... Alberty: Ha! E que garota você se refere? *cospe no peito de Lucca* Lucca: ...Como assim? Alberty: Eu que pergunto. Lucca: Eu não sei do que está falando. Alberty: Então esquece! Soldados! Tirem a blusa do Lucca! *sorri* Soldados: *vão na direção de Lucca* Alberty: Quero que seja o meu banco! Fique de quatro na minha frente! Lucca: *antes que fossem tirar minha blusa, reajo e machuco todos com minha espada e minha águia me ajuda, eu saio corendo pelo Reino atrás de Hua Lin* HUA LIN! Alberty: Mago!!! Mago: *congela Lucca no mesmo instante que ele ia fugir* Alberty: A Hua Lin então né? Está morta...e você também! Lucca: *minhas pernas foram congelados* FILHO DA PUTA!! Alberty: Humph... *sorrir na frente de Lucca* e se eu disser que meus soldados viram você levando o Lucas?... Hua Lin é jogada junto de Katrina. Hua Lin: Por favor não Alberty...você matou o Lucas... *começa a chorar* Alberty: *chuta a cara de Hua Lin* Cale a boca!! O Lucas? Lucca: Não...por que? Lucca: Você é apenas um garoto mimado a besta e idiota Alberty, Lucas está vivo, mas o Alberty daqui a pouco não! Alberty: É mesmo? *enfia uma faca na garganta de Lucca* Você também não! Soldados: *ficam em volta deles* Lucca: *antes da faca me acertar, minha águia pega a faça pelas patas e eu dou uma cabeçada em Alberty* Alberty: Argh! MALDITO!!!! ATIRADORES! Um tiro de flecha acerta fatalmente na águia e depois no ombro de Lucca* Hua Lin: Aah!!! *fica assustada* Lucca: ARGH! Obrigado Alberty... *eu tiro a flecha do meu ombro, doía muito mas aguentei e enfio a flecha no ombro de Alberty* Alberty: *vai pra trás no mesmo momento desviando* Boa tentativa! Lucca: *jogava a flecha no peito de Alberty* Alberty: *pega a flecha e quebra no meio* Não me faz rir. Lucca: Eu digo isto para você que precisa de centenas de soldados para matar um oponente. Alberty: É mesmo? *enfia uma faca na garganta do Lucca* Sangue jorra pra todo lado. Lucca: *com sangue saindo no pescoço* M....ma.....l...d....t.....*cai no chão morto* Alberty: ... *vira e sorri para Hua Lin e Katrina* Que pena. *sai do lugar puxando Hua Lin pelo cabelo* Você vai ser estrupada hoje! *fecha a porta* Katrina: *me levantava e corria pegando a flecha que acertou a águia e matava alguns soldados* Soldados: *sendo mortos* Em Ghumidir, Lucas, estava restaurado depois de ser deixado na casa dos Green Proudmore e sido cuidado, ele anda por lá, um garoto corre passando na frente de Lucas e cai no chão, ele ouviu barulhos de metal vindo atrás dele e ele rápidamente vai para dentro de uma moita e se esconde. Soldado: Cansou de correr criança? *retira a calça e o seu membro tá duro e logo outro soldado segura o garoto e retiram a calça e a cueca dele* Garoto: NÃO NÃO AAAHHH!!! Soldado: *enfia* Lucas queria ajudar o garoto, porém não sabia como. Enquanto isso em Sandor. Hua Lin: *acabada na cama*... Alberty: ...Até a noite princesa! *sai do quarto* Hua Lin: ...Ju...an...cadê você?...Cadê todo mundo... eu tô...farta... Lágrimas de coragem, faça o seu eu forte. No reino de Sandor, os soldados param próximo a entrada e Hua Lin estava na cama e vê alguém entrando. NinjaBoy: *se aproxima de Hua Lin* ...Sinto pena de você... Hua Lin: ...Me ajude por favor... *chorando* NinjaBoy: ...Não podemos fazer nada...porém conte comigo... *some* Hua Lin: O que ele quis dizer com isso? Enquanto isso. Juan: *sai do cavalo* Gary, Wallace, venham comigo! Vamos entrar no interior do castelo, agora! Lucas: *sai do cavalo* Eu vou também... Juan: Quando vocês verem a vela naquela torre, ataquem o castelo! Puff: Tá! Gary: Espera. Lucas e Puff ficarão aqui. Wallace: *desembainha a espada* Lucas: Eu tenho que ir... *olha pro Gary com raiva* Gary: É, mas precisamos que alguém leve a Puff caso precisemos de reforços. Lucas: ... *olha pro chão* Ok... Juan: *entra em uma área do chão* É aqui... Gary: Certo. Wallace: Hum. Lucas: *volta* Juan, Wallace e Garrett se infiltram e saem em uma parte principal do castelo. Juan: Estão prontos? *olha de um lado pro outro e não vê ninguém, pega uma vela da parede, vê Puff e seus soldados indo de cavalo atacar o castelo* Tudo certo...vamos! por aqui! *segue um caminho* vem Gary! Wallace! Os dois seguem Juan calmamente, um tempo depois, Garrett começa a se questionar pelo silêncio tomar conta do lugar. Gary: Tá tudo calmo demais... Wallace: Não deixem a guarda baixa. Juan: Sim...que estranho... Juan caminha devagar ainda olhando de um lado pro outro no decorrer do corredor branco e nota que o tapete vermelho está cobrindo quase todo o lugar, ele olha para Gary. Juan: Tem algo muito estranho...eu acho que eles estão no quarto do rei...o que vocês me dizem? Gary: Se invadirmos o quarto do rei, vai ser difícil sair com vida. Talvez se eu fizer um pilar de pedra pra nos proteger. Juan caminha sobre o tapete vermelho na frente deles e depois escuta algo e na hora Gary e Wallace sentem um cala-frio. Gary: ... Wallace: O que foi isso? Juan ao entrar, anda um pouco e nota que ninguém está lá e tá tudo muito colorido, ele sente um pouco de cala frio e fica olhando para todos os lados desconfiado de tudo. Gary: *faz um braço se tornar pedra* Wallace: *desembainha a espada* Gary: Even Juan is Afraid... Juan: *olha para Gary e na hora faz uma cara de grito e grita na hora* GUAAAAAAA--- Várias flechas vão na direção deles e uma acerta no braço de Wallace, outra nas costas de Gary e outro toca de raspão na bochecha do Juan. Juan: Guh! Gary: ! *vai um pouco pra frente e cria um pilar de pedra cobrindo os três* Wallace: Grr! *tira a flecha do braço* Gary: Eles sabiam que nós viríamos! Wallace: Juan, fogo neles! Juan: *com medo* ...Medo...eu... *olha para cima e vê pessoas com bestas* Oh não... Eles atiram flechas rápidas em Gary, Juan e Wallace. Juan: AAAH!!! *cai no chão e levanta a mão e fogo vai na direção dos homens e eles se escondem, porém as flechas continuam a descer. Gary: *pula por cima do Juan e dá um soco no chão, fazendo pilares surgirem e lançarem vários soldados pra fora do castelo* Wallace: *dá um impulso pra frente e vai cortando vários soldados* Soldados: *morrem* Juan: ... *tremendo* Outros Soldados: *encurralam eles* Cão: *se aproxima* Irmãozinho da Hua Lin...o rei vai gostar. Você nem sabe o que ele faz com sua irmã. Ele agia feito um cão, até mesmo o seu nome era esse. Gary: Ground Geyser! *dá um soco no chão e cria um pilar de pedra cobrindo Juan, Wallace e ele* Juan: *com muito medo* Esse, ung... Gary: Juan. Agora você decide o que vamos fazer. Wallace: Green...ele... Gary: Deixa EU liderar! Juan: O que vai fazer....eu... *lacrimeja* não sei o que tá havendo comigo. A pedra é quebrada. Cão: HAAAA!!! *ataca Gary* Gary: *dá um rolamento pra frente e sobe, dando um chute com as duas pernas no Cão* Wallace: *vai lutando contra outros soldados* Cão: *bota a mão na cara* Urg! Gary: *transforma o punho direito em pedra e dá o "Superman Punch" que é um pulo com um soco frontal* Cão: *desvia e avança em Gary e soca a cara dele com muita força* Gary: *vai pra trás e fica meio atordoado* Wallace *avança em cão e lhe dá um corte no rosto, na diagonal* Cão: *leva o corte e pega o Wallace pelo braço e joga em cima de Gary, chuta a cara de Juan* Gary: Somos três...temos que nos unir ! Wallace: Juan, coloque seu fogo na minha espada, já! *dá a espada para ele e então se põe em posição de luta* Juan: *bota o fogo porém tá com medo ainda* Wallace: *com a espada em chamas ele avança em frente ao Cão* Juan: *levanta e joga fogo na cara de Cão* Cão: AAAARTGHHH!!! *chuta a cara de Juan novamente e logo pula para trás e puxa Wallace e chuta a cara do Wallace* Gary: *dá um soco de pedra no pé do Cão* Wallace: *vai para trás* Chega, eu cuido disso. Gary: Juan, vamos buscar a Hua Lin! Juan: *levanta com o rosto sangrando, logo vai até Gary* Gary: *sai correndo* Wallace: (Eu posso morrer aqui mas...vale a pena) Juan: *corre atrás de Gary, correndo* VAMOS AO QUARTO DO REI! AGORA! *corre e para em uma porta* Urg... Gary: Não podemos parar, logo logo vamos voltar pra ajudar o Wallace. Juan: Sim! *abre a porta* Hu--- *vê o Alberty com uma faca na garganta de Hua Lin e um ninja morto e a Katrina morta* Alberty: Só esperando, se você se atrever a dar um passo. Hua Lin: *olha pro Juan assustada* Juan: ! *olhando pra Hua Lin* Gary: (Um pilar de pedra seria burrice. Mas eu poderia curar ela...mas...carai!) Juan: Larga ela agora! *corre na direção deles* Hua Lin: !!!!! Alberty: *começa a cortar a garganta de Hua Lin* Hua Lin: Ung... *começa a sangrar na garganta e fica aperriada* Juan: *para de correr e lacrimeja* Por favor... Gary: Bastardo... Alberty: Você...sem pai...hahahahahahaha, sua mãe é uma puta hahaha e nem tem um pai hahahaha! Gary: *arregala os olhos* ... *coração fica acelerado devido a raiva* (Controle-se, não deixe ele tocar na sua ferida. Não deixe ele tocar na sua ferida,não deixe ele tocar na sua ferida...) Alberty: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Gary: ... Alberty: Que idiota... Gary: *apertando o punho e olhando pro Juan* Juan: *olha pro Gary* ... Alberty: Juan...sua mãe morreu por sua causa, você nasceu e estragou sua familia hahahaha, ai ai que triste! Juan: *range os dentes* Alberty: A dupla de sem mãe e sem pai cada um de vocês dois é idiota...um nasceu graças a mãe puta e o outro matou a mãe hahaha, meu deus que problematicos... Gary: Se você não estivesse segurando ela...hehe. Juan: ... Gary: (Será que a Puff não sabe atirar de arco?) Alberty: Sabe o que você pode fazer Juan? Se render e ser parte de nós, que nem o seu amiguinho Lucas. Juan: O que você tem a ver com o Lucas?! Alberty: Ele foi estuprado lindamente hahaha, punição! ;) Juan: *fica com raiva* (Ele não me contou isso) ESTRUPARAM ELE?! Alberty: E aí, vai querer ser parte de nós? Você também filho da puta :V Gary: Ser amigo de um cara que estupra garotinhos...tentador. Alberty: *toca no peito de Hua Lin* Não exatamente isso, eu não faço isso, meus soldados fazem, eu fiquei com o trabalho de comer essa delícia aqui. Hua Lin: ... Gary: Você é doente... Juan: *avança na hora* Gary: ! Alberty: *corta mais o pescoço* Juan: *para novamente* Ung...PARAAA!! Hua Lin: *sentindo dor* ....!..... Gary: *lança uma esfera de energia verde na Hua Lin* Alberty: *corta a garganta dela e entra por debaixo da cama* Hua Lin: A.... Gary: Eu curo ela Juan, mate ele. Juan: GUAAAAAAAARGH! *levanta a cama e nenhum dos dois está lá* HAM?! Não... *lacrimeja* NÃO PODE TER A MATADO!!! NÃO PODE! AAAAH!!! NÃO PODE NÃO PODE NÃO PODEEEE!!! *começa a se bater na cara* Os soldados de Alberty chegam e prendem eles. Puff: *chega esmagando todos com o martelo joga o martelo no último soldado, pula sobre o martelo, rola pelo chão e se acha* Dandaaaaaa!...Ei...o que houve? *olha para eles* Juan: *chorando* Puff: *levanta* ...Eu sinto muito...*olha pro Gary* você não a curou? Juan: Ele a matou e fugiu... *olha pro chão* Puff: Ele fugiu pelo chão? A rocha mais dura já foi quebrada pelo meu martelo...que estranho!!! Juan: ... *começa a se bater bastante* Puff: *segurando a mão de Juan* Para com isso Juan!!! VOCÊ NÃO VAI FAZER NADA GARY?! Cadê o Wallace? Gary: O Wallace deve ter matado o cão já e ele vai melhorar em 3... Puff: *olha pro chão* Eu realmente sinto muito por você Juan... *abraçando Juan* Gary: ...Ele não matou a Hua Lin, ela ia dar o herdeiro dele...afinal, heh, ele quer um sangue puro. E a maioria dos soldados dele estão mortos graças a mim e o Juan. Juan: Eu vi claramente o corte...talvez ele já tenha uma... Gary: Vai que ele conhece uma curandeira. Ou uma maga? Nunca se sabe. Tente ficar calmo, planejaremos outro ataque em breve. Juan: ...Sandor's tem algo contra magos, eles os chamam de bruxos e bruxos tem baixa reputação pra eles...eles mandam queimar...eu sinto que tudo meu foi jogado no lixo... *se joga no chão de joelhos e bota a cabeça no chão ainda chorando muito* Wallace finalmente entra no quarto, porém Cão fugiu. Wallace: *com o braço sangrando* O covarde fugiu... Puff: Wallace...não ouve sucesso? Vamos ir embora então? Juan: E o Lucas? Puff: Ele se machucou muito e ficou deitado na muralha esperando a gente voltar...se ele tivesse ido com vocês, talvez isso não tivesse acontecido ... Juan: *se sente culpado* Gary: .... Juan: Vamos ir embora daqui...nunca mais quero voltar pra cá... *sai do quarto* Puff: ...Juan...não quer tomar esse lugar? Juan: Meu destino nunca foi ser um rei e não vai ser agora que eu vou querer ser um.... *pega o caminho certo para sair do castelo* Gary: Sendo um rei você pode punir os maus e dar um sorriso aos que choram. Era o que seu pai iria querer. E também, fazendo alianças com reinos, achar o Alberty ia ser fácil. Puff: Poderia me ajudar! :D Juan: Não é pra mim *continua andando* A mão real tirada a forca. Gary: *vai fazendo as pedras do chão agirem como uma escada rolante, trazendo ele de volta pra ele* Pense nisso! É perfeito, você poderia torturar ele inúmeras vezes. E claro, ainda tem a Hua Lin, que se acharmos o corpo dela, podemos ressucitar ela. Tipo uma senhora ruiva que fez com um cara chamado João Neves, pera, Juan Nieves...eu sei que tinha João e Neve no nome. Juan: ...PRIMEIRAMENTE EU NÃO DEVO SER O REI DISSO! EU SO ERA FILHO DO YUAN A MÃO DO REI! O RON OU O JOE QUE MERECIAM! ELES ESTÃO VIVOS EM ALGUM LUGAR! Gary: Seja o rei temporário. Isso também vai servir pra achar eles, você não pensa? E A QUANTIDADE DE CONCUBINAS!? Juan: ... Os magos param perto deles e os soldados param o lado deles. Juan: *olha para eles* Soldado: O rei Alberty mandou matar vocês... *vai pra cima de Juan* Ayuonomi: *olha pro Juan* JUAN! Juan: !!! *olha pro Ayuonomi* ...AYU... *correndo na direção dele* Eles se abraçam. Ayuonomi: ...Você tá vivo! Mate os soldados Gary! Gary: *dando um sorriso sádico* OH BOY, HERE WE GO! *dá um soco e pilares de pedra esmagam os soldados* Magos: *desaparecem na hora e os soldados ficam* Ayuonomi: ...Seu pai...ele não morreu! Juan: !!!! *coração bate forte e lacrimeja* Papai...ele NÃO MORREU?! A-aonde ele tá?! Ayuonomi: Na cela protegida por guardas! Gary! Você pode acabar com os soldados certo? Wallace: Eu posso. Ayuonomi: Venham! *caminha rápidamente por um lugar aonde eles não tinham ido* Juan: *segue correndo com Ayuonomi* Wallace: *pegando a espada e assoviando* Gary: *seguindo ele* Puff: *segue eles* Ao chegarem lá, sem nenhum soldado por perto até que de repente são encurralados, mas conseguem derrotar um por um. Ayuonomi: *olha a cela e vê que Yuan não está lá* Puta merda!!! *soca a cela* Ele deve estar no salão de enforcamento! Juan: !!!! Não!!! NÃO! ELE NÃO PODE MORRER!!! *corre para fora* Ayuonomi: AONDE VAI?! Juan: Para a praça principal aonde ele vai ser enforcado! VOU QUEIMAR TODOS! Gary: E aí, voltamos. Puff: ... Ayuonomi: Wallace, Gary, vocês protegeram o Juan? Gary: (Ele tá vivo, não está?) Sim. Ayuonomi: Queria dizer obrigado, eu posso cuidar do Juan agora, muito obrigado por cuidar dele... *segue o caminho que Juan pegou* Puff: *observa* Gary: *sussurra pra Puff* Deveríamos achar ele. Puff: Sim... *olha pro Wallace* Gary: Vão na frente. Puff: *vai na frente* Gary: *segue ela* De longe, na praça principal, Juan corre o mais rápido que podia e lá estava um monte de pessoas em volta xingando quem estava lá. Pessoas: MÃO DO REI ESCROTO! MERECE MORREEER Juan: *passa pelas pessoas empurrando elas para os lados, não consegue ver pois ainda é baixo e escala uma fonte e fica em cima dela e vê Yuan de longe* ! Yuan: *com uma corda sobre a garganta e as mãos amarradas atrás esperando cortarem a corda, olha para o céu e vê um garoto loiro em cima da fonte e acha que é uma alucinação porém reconhece* ... (Meu filho!!!) *na hora ele fica aperriado tentando sair mas tentando se soltar da corda* Soldado: Quer morrer é? Yuan: ... Juan: *observa todas as pessoas xingando Yuan e lacrimeja olhando para Yuan* (Papai...) *na hora desce da fonte e atravessa as pessoas tentando chegar até seu pai* Yuan: *observa a fonte e vê o Juan saindo de lá* (Filho...eu sinto muito...) Soldado: *corta a corda* Yuan: *cai e começa a ser enforcado* Guh!!! Guuuhhh!!! Juan tenta ir até lá, mas as pessoas não deixavam e elas começavam a rir. Juan: *começa a chorar* (Tenho que salvar meu pai!!!) *fica com falta de ar* (PAPAI! PAPAAI!!! ) As pessoas não deixavam Juan passar mas Juan fazia o possível, empurrando com toda força elas para fora de seu caminho e ele presencia seu pai sendo enforcado, Yuan olha para Juan e sorri enquanto morria. Juan: !!!!! *quando ia agir e puxado pelas pessoas para longe* Homem: Sai daqui garoto! Yuan: ! *começa a ser queimado devido a fogueira em baixo* Juan: Argh! *cai no chão, fica muito puto* (Me desculpem...) Juan fecha os olhos e lembra de tudo que o seu pai passou com ele e fogo se alastra subindo aos céus, acabam não conseguindo escapar e pegam fogo até se desfazer devido a força que o fogo teve. Juan: *levanta e joga fogo sobre o soldado e depois é acertado por uma magia de um mago e cai se contorcendo no chão* Puff: ! *avista* Vai na frente vocês dois agora! *segura o martelo e bota sobre o ombro* Eu vou atrás! Gary: HURRY! *vai correndo a toda velocidade* Wallace: *seguindo Gary* Yuan: *começa a pegar fogo* Gary: (Não dá pra salvar...) Wallace: Yuan! Magos: *jogam uma magia na direção de Gary* Gary: *faz um pilar de pedra pra defender as magias* A magia que lançavam quebravam a pedra fácilmente. Puff: SÃO MAGOS DEMAIS!! Gary: BATER EM RETIRADA! Wallace: Desistir assim?! Onome: ...Gary.... *aparece atrás de Gary* Gary: *aperta o punho e vira prestes a dar o Rising Upper* Onome: *segura o braço de Gary no qual que ia o atacar e dá um soco na cara de Gary que o joga de cara no chão, caminha até Wallace* Onome, era um dos aliados principais que conhecia toda a população, ou seja, Wallace o conhece como um soldado meio mago e Garrett também o conhece. Wallace: Você? Onome: ...Sinto muito jovem guardião... *enfia uma magia por dentro da barriga dele* Wallace: ! Onome: Bons sonh--- *gelo corta sua cabeça* Puff: TÁ TUDO BEM!!!! EU SALVEI VOCÊS!!!! Ayuonomi: *corre e vê eles passa por eles e vai ver Juan* Juan: *ainda se contorcendo* Gary: SÓ SALVA DEPOIS DO WALLACE SER ATINGIDO NÉ Ô FILHA DE UMA RAPA- Pera. Ele tá bem? Wallace: ... Puff: ...Me desc---GYAAAAH!!! *é atingida por uma magia e cai no chão* ... Magos: *ficam em volta deles* Gary: A gente se rende. *levanta os braços* Mentira! *dá um soco no chão e uma pedra lança os magos pra longe* Pelo visto só eu que vou fazer isso Magos: *usam um escudo mágico para defender-se das pedras* Rose: Somos magos mais habilidozos e preparados que você...você deveria rever suas habilidades garotinho... *bate o cajado no chão, por baixo da terra, o corpo Gary é paralizado* Depois de um tempo, Garrett acorda em uma cela junto de Juan e Puff. Gary: Ung...! HÃ?! Juan: *chorando enquanto tá deitado* Gary...fomos pegos...eu tentei eu juro que eu tentei...aqueles magos me atacaram quando eu ia salvar meu pai... Gary: Cadê o Wallace?! Juan: Tá em outra cela com Ayuonomi.... Puff: *ainda caída ao chão, porém ainda respira* Gary: Que saco. Juan: *olhando pro Gary e levanta* EU FALEI QUE ERA PRA A GENTE TER SAIDO DAQUI Gary: VOCÊ QUE PARTIU PRA CIMA DO SEU PAI! Juan: Grrrr! Gary: É A VERDADE, ASSUMA! Juan: *lacrimeja* Não salvei o meu pai...não salvei minha irmã...não salvei ninguém... Gary: E chorar adianta? Temos que sair daqui e planejar sua vingança. Juan: Eu só quero sair desse mundo...não aguento mais esse mundo... Gary: Que merda Juan, para disso podemos seguir em frente. Juan: Minha irmãzinha Alya já deve estar morta...Ron deve ter sido morto quando não os vimos mais...Joe...ele....pode estar vivo... Gary: Não devemos confiar em ninguém, acabaram de trair a gente. Juan: O Joe era irmão do Ron...eu sei que você não gostava dele, mas nós se odiávamos e somos...QUASE amigos agora... Gary: Tanto faz. Listen, acabei de ver um cara lançar uma magia no Wallace e eles eram aliados. Eu não vou confiar em ninguém. Juan: ...Sim...agora...vamos sair dessa cela! *soca a barriga de Gary* Agora desconta sua raiva nessa cela! Gary: Tô meio cansado,levei um golpe do caramba... Juan: T-tudo bem... *se senta* devemos pensar... Gary: É... Juan: *deita ao lado de gary e soca de novo a barriga dele* Hehe. Gary: ... Na outra cela. Ayuonomi: Calma Wallace... *pega uns remédios que tinha escondido no manto e dá todos pro Wallace engolir* Isso era de um mago...ele disse que cura cortes feitos por magos, porém esse é o último! Coma! Wallace...vaaamos, o Juan precisa de você! Quando eu o visitava, ele sempre falava que pediu para que você cuidasse do filho dele! Ele confiava em você! Por favor viva! Depois de um tempo, Juan levanta e vê que não tem soldado. Gary: ...Devemos fugir? Juan: ...Acredito que sim... *olha pro Gary* mais uma coisa Gary, acho que devemos esperar todos acordarem...ter que carregar pessoas é um trabalho complicado quando nós também estamos machucados... Puff: *deitada ainda* Gary: Yes, está certo. Juan: *chega perto de Gary* O que vamos fazer até lá? *bota a mão sobre o ombro de Gary se aconchegando* Gary: Bolar um plano é a única coisa que podemos fazer. Mas tem que ser, o plano. Juan: Tudo bem...tem passagens secretas que meu pai me mostrou quando eu ainda era pequeno...tem uma próxima da prisão mas temos que ter um bom peso então você podia usar sua gordura pra entrar la--digo pedra, :V ei todos nós desciamos e iam me seguir e se desse tudo certo sairiamos próximo da saída principal de Ghumidir, o que me diz?! *soca a barriga de Gary empolgado* Gary: *levando o soco mas não mostrando dor* Vamos esperar. Juan: Sim! Não importa quantas vezes Juan socava sua barriga, pois Garrett fazia por dentro de si seu abdomen ficar endurecido como rocha, o problema é o quanto Juan ia resistir a dor por ficar batendo nela. Juan: *encara Gary* Cara, você é gay né? Gary: Desiste, nunca vamos ficar juntos. Juan: Hahahahahahah vamos sim, vem cá! *abraça Gary* Gary: *fazendo uma parede de pedra entre os dois antes de ele abraçar me* Juan: Hahahaha, trouxa! Gary...e o Lucas? Puff disse que ele tinha nos esperado lá fora do reino...será que ele vai viver?... Gary: Não. Se nós que temos poderes estamos lascados, imagina ele. Juan: Ele sempre foi meu melhor amigo... *soca a pedra* Gary: Mano, todo mundo morre aqui, isso é um saco! Juan: Isso é a vida real, um dia vamos morrer...mais cedo ou mais tarde... *levanta e passa pro lado e senta ao lado de Gary* Pode desfazer essa pedra. Depois de muita conversa, um mago lança uma magia dentro do lugar de onde eles estão, abre a cela e Juan é tirado obrigatoriamente graças a uma magia e o mago dá um golpe sobre o peito de Juan e ele na hora fica mole e fraco porem acordado a cela se fecha. Mago:: Já voltamos... Juan: O que querem fazer com--- *vê Alberty* GAAAAAAAH! SEU-- Alberty: Olá Juan...olha só... Juan: *é posto de pé graças a magia do mago* ...Urg...aaa...o que você quer?! *tentando se mexer* Alberty: Eu queria que você olhasse para cima! Juan: *olha forçadamente graças a magia do mago e vê o que ele nunca ira esquecer na vida* A cabeça de alguns soldados estavam lá, junto com a de Puff, a cabeça de Hua Lin e de Yuan como decoração. Juan: *lacrimejando e assustado* Alberty: Leve ele de volta hahahaha e tire toda a força dele e dos seus amigos para depois nos aproveitarmos deles! Juan é levado de volta e jogado na cela e fecham tudo e saem do lugar. Juan: *começa a chorar* Gary: O que houve? Juan: T-todos morreram...todinhos...todos...Gary...todos todos...todos vamos morrer...todos...*ficando maluco* Gary: Dá pra escapar...espera, sua irmã morreu? Juan: *chorando, olha pro Gary e mexe a cabeça dizendo que sim* ... Gary: Oh. Juan: *ficando louco* Gary: Talvez seja só a ilusão de ótica de um mago. Juan: Era real...era.... Gary: Ilusões são assim. Juan: Urg... *olha pro Gary* ERA REAL! EU VI COM MEUS PRÓPRIOS OLHOS! *grita alto* Gary: Que bastardo... Juan: *bate a cabeça no chão com força* Nada mais importa! NADA MAIS! Gary: Ele toma tudo de você e você não vai se vingar? Juan: Ele vai matar vocês se eu fizer algo...e no fim me matar... Gary: ... Eles escutam a voz de alguém gritando e lembra muito Lucas. Juan: !!!! ELE NÃO!! POR FAVOR!!! Gary: Oh não... Juan: *bate na cela e começa a tentar quebrá-la mas nada da certo* Gary: Como eu fujo daqui?... Juan: *desesperado demais* Lucas: Aaaaaaaaah!!! *gritando em um tom tão alto que na cela dava para ouvir o grito como se ele estivesse gritando ao lado deles* Gary - *coração acelerando* Juan: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *gritando até que não escuta mais o Lucas* AH NÃO NÃO NÃO! AAAAH!!! AAA!!! Gary: ! Juan: *olha com raiva pra Gary até que olha para sua mão* Juan fica tão furioso mas tão furioso que num rompão de fúria soca a cela e ela se quebra e não só ela que todas as outras e no fim do soco, o fogo cobre a mão de Juan. Juan: ...!!!! GRRR!!! *sai correndo do lugar e quebra a porta* aaaaaaargh! Gary: *quebra as correntes com rochas* GURETO! *sai correndo atrás do Juan* E lá fora, Garrett e Juan correm até que vê o mago e com toda sua força na barriga do mago, que atravessa a barriga dele, saindo seus orgãos e retira a mão ensanguentada e continua correr. Gary: JUAN, TRANSFORME SEU CORPO EM FOGO! Juan continua a correr e aí vê Alberty com o Lucas na cama o Lucas tá totalmente acabado e com um olhar de dor e desmaiado, Alberty estava observando um soldado fudendo o Lucas e o torturando, isso deixou Juan furioso, até que seu corpo pega fogo. Alberty: !!!! *fica totalmente assustado* QUEM DEIXOU ELE ESCAPAR DA CELA?! Soldado: *olha pro Juan e pega seu machado e ia atacar* Juan: *dá um soco super quente na garganta do soldado e logo depois soca com toda a força no peito dele o matando na hora* Maromba: *cospe sangue e morre* Gary: *aperta o punho* LUCAS, FOGE DAQUI, HOJE CABEÇAS VÃO ROLAR! Lucas: ... *não consegue mas tenta se arrastar* ...A...a... Juan: *fogo se apaga e ele vai até seu amigo e abraça ele e o leva para fora* Alberty: NÃO PODEM FAZER ISSO COMIGO! EU SOU SEU REI! GUARDAS!!!! Gary: ESPERA, NÃO MATE ELE AGORA! Guardas: *vão até lá* Lucas: *sorri pro Juan* Juan: *bota lucas em um lugar seguro e volta* O que vamos fazer com ele? *olha pro Gary* Alberty: GUARDAAAASSS!!! Gary: Bem, já que ele chamou minha mãe de prostituta...*faz dois pilares de pedra aparecerem ao lado das pernas do Alberty* Alberty: !!! Juan: *bota a mão sobre o peito de Gary* Guardas... Guardas: *olham pro Juan* Juan: Peguem Alberty, o falso rei e retirem toda a sua roupa de rico que ele tem e o vistam de um homem pobre!! Levem ele para a praça de execução! Todas as pessoas vão saber quem é seu novo rei! Ele recebera o que merece! Guardas: *entram na sala e pegam o Alberty* Juan: Gary...você vai o torturar...assim como ele torturou todos nós...como torturou minha irmã e como tratou todos da nossa família como qualquer pessoa. *toca no ombro de Gary* Conto com você. *sorri pro Gary* E guardas que sobraram...soltem os presos. Gary: Well done. Peça para trazerem uma faca, limão e sal grosso. Juan: *olha para outros soldados* Ouviram o Gary! Peguem o que ele pediu!!! Guardas: *vão fazer o que Gary pediu* Juan: *sorrir e olha pro Gary* Conto com você. Gary: É hoje que eu terei minha vingança. E por favor, tragam o Wallace e a minha mãe para o reino. Morte ao rei farçante, viva as almas tiradas da impiedade e dê a luz ao novo rei! Alberty: Não por favor! EU SOU O REI DE VOCÊS!!! Guardas: *rasgam a roupa de Alberty e retiram toda a roupa dele* Gary: *estrala os dedos* Guardas: Gary, vamos levar essa coisa la para a praça da execução, venha conosco. *eles saem da sala* Gary: *seguindo o Juan* Depois, a praça da execução, Puff e Lucas foram levados e estavam sendo cuidados no melhor lugar de medicina de Ghumidir, todos estão lá, Juan, Wallace e até mesmo a mãe de Garrett, Alberty estava amarrado diante das pessoas observando. Juan: *observa* Gary: Somos os heróis da cidade? Se somos, eu...vou honrar a memória do meu pai! Pessoas: *ouvindo Gary* Juan: *observando* Gary: *começando a sorri* Alberty: *preso com cordas e tentando se soltar* Não não! NÃAAAO Pilares de pedra esmagam a cabeça, pernas e braços de Alberty. Alberty: GYAAAAAAAAH!!! *quando esmaga as pernas* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *quando esmaga os braços* POR FAVOR-- GYAAAAAAAAHHH GUUUU--- *é esmagado pela cabeça* Todos: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!!! *batem palmas* Juan: *sobe no palco e olha para todas as pessoas* Pessoas malucas e ambiciosas como essa coisa que morreu jamais pisarão no trono novamente! Eu nunca irei deixar isso acontecer com o nosso reino de novo! EU, FILHO DE YUAN! GARANTO ISSO!!! Todos: *começam a gritar* "REI DE GHUMIDIR! JUAN!!! JUUAAAAN!!" Juan: ?! *fica confuso e olha pro Gary* Gary: Você é o rei cara, óbvio que vão te agraciar...embora, eu tenha ajudado. Juan: *abraça Gary como uma mão sobre o ombro de Gary e lacrimeja de felicidade* Todos: REII DE GHUMDIIIIIIR Gary: Eu esperava algum reconhecimento. Juan: Você vai ser a mão do rei, mano hahahaha!!! *soca a barriga de Gary levemente e logo bagunça todo o cabelo dele* Gary: Heh. Juan: *fica muito feliz e olha para todos eles e na hora se seu coração bate forte e ele sorrir, olha para o chão sorrindo* (Olha aonde estou agora.) *olha para o céu* (Quem diria...né papai?) Gary: *olha para o céu* (Tá vendo pai? Sou o número 1! O mais forte de todos!) Wallace: GARY! GARY! Lilian: GARY! GARY! *com lágrima nos olhos* ??: *batendo palmas para ele com lágrimas nos olhos* Juan: *olha pro Gary* Gary! Gary! Eu nomeio oficialmente Garrett Green! Como a mão do rei! Todos: GARY A MÃO DO REI! Juan: ^_^ Gary: *lacrimejando* Juan: *nota que Gary tá lacrimejando e ele nunca fez isso, sorri e sussurra pro Gary ouvir* Eu não sou o único chorão hahaha. Gary: Vai te catar... :| Juan: Hahahahaha! Gary: *ergue o braço* Juan: *ergue o braço também* Gary: Heh. Depois de tudo acabado, com o Juan como rei, ele deita na cama real como nunca mais havia deitado, logo depois ele vai a sala de banho, retira sua roupa e vai direto ao banheiro. Juan: SALA DE BANHO! AÍ VOU EEEEU!!! No outro quarto. Puff: *acorda* Hum? *vê que está em uma cama confortável* Huh?! Eu morri? Tô no céu? Gary: Tem um anjo aqui do seu lado, heh.*ri* Puff: Existe anjo gay? Nossa, isso é novidade *encara ele por um tempo e começa a rir do nada* Gary: Só não te bato por que não quero sujar as mãos. Brincadeira, heh. Mas você tá bem? Puff: *abraça Gary* Gary: *cora* Oxe... Puff: *dá um leve beijo na bochecha de Gary* O que aconteceu? O que houve pra eu estar aqui? Gary: Você foi desmaiada. Puff: E como eu vim parar aqui? Gary: Eu e Juan te trouxemos. Puff: Não me diga que... *fica assustada* Gary: Ele tá vivo. Puff: Eu sei...mas vocês...o que fizeram...o que houve ME CONTE! Gary: Alberty morreu, reino salvo, eu sou o braço direito do rei... Puff: *sorri* Então quer dizer que vocês recuperaram o reino! Voltaram pra casa!!! *ia se levantar mas sente dor* Aai... Gary: Se deita. Puff: Vai me abraçar? Gary: Oxe, você acabou de me chamar de gay e quer me abraçar? Puff: Hahaha, sabia que você era gay :v Gary: Não sou não, por que, tá afim de mim é? Puff: Na verdade eu queria ver você com o Juaaan ahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahha!!! Na verdade eu só quero um abraço mesmo hahaha, você até que é atraente mas...já tenho outras pessoas em minha lista. Gary: Oh *abraça Puff e a solta depois* Puff: E o Lucas? E tudo mais? Gary: Vivo também, mas antes um maromba pegou ele e não foi bonito. Puff: Meu deus tadinho..por que não vai ver ele também? Gary: Ele tá desmaiado. Puff: Coitado dele, ainda bem que não fizeram nada comigo eu espero... Gary: Relaxa, você não consegue andar agora por dor, ninguém te usou. Puff: Espero...agora quero ficar um pouco sozinha...acho que vou cochilar como nunca! Gary: *sai caminhando* E lá fora, Garrett escuta um barulho de água vindo de longe. Gary: ? Juan: Carambaaa!!! Ai mano isso é muito booomm Garrett consegue ouvir isso vindo da sala de onde as pessoas se banham. No outro dia Juan acorda Garrett e o joga pro lado e senta na cama. Juan: Cara...eu parei pra pensar...o Reino Sandor com certeza irá nos atacar graças a esse maldito falso rei... Gary: Temos a Puff e se quiser arranjar uma rainha pra conseguir reforços por meio do casamento, vai ser fácil. Juan: Casamento? *fica vermelho* Gary! O que acha se fizessemos união com algum reino e casar você ou o Wallace com alguma moça de lá? Tem alguns proximos de Ghumidir. Eles tem bastantes soldados! Seria uma boa! Gary: Notou que roubou minha idéia né? Juan: Heheheeee! Gary: Eu não posso, não sou o rei. Juan: Você é importante pro reino, é mão do rei, eu me lembro que para um rei se casar com outra moça, ela precisa ser de um outro reino...um reino principal, eu parei pra pensar, o reino das santas nunca foram com a nossa cara mas eu poderia me casar com a filha deles...mesmo eu não querendo mas seria uma grande ajuda *sorri e olha pro Gary* e ter vocês casados com outras moças de outros reinos seria quadruplamente soldados! A gente seria imbatível! E seriamos lembrados como crianças que governaram muito bem o reino! Teriam músicas sobre nós! Gary: Eu só tenho 14 anos...nossa, vou ter que fazer isso mesmo? O que minha mãe vai achar ? *olha pra cima por alguns segundos* Ela vai adorar. Juan: *bota o braço sobre o pescoço de Gary o abraçando com uma mão* Ah cara! Eu só tenho 10 anos e meio, vou fazer 11, você tem 14 hahaha você tem sorte sabia? Gary: Heh, sim. E assim Garrett e Juan ficaram pensando num futuro para suas vidas, embora muitas surpresas á de acontecer, Garrett estará pronto para o que virá pela frente. Personagens. Garrett/ Juan Xing/ Wallace Crow/ Puff/ Hua Lin/ Alya Feng/ Ron Couthon/ Jhon Couthon/ Yuan Xing/ Pedro Lucas/ Linfity/ Alberty/ Tyrion/ AyuonomiCategoria:Wiki Kingdom THR